The present invention is directed to a bicycle display device for displaying bicycle speed, distance traveled, and various other types of data, and for allowing the rider to easily identify the gear into which the bicycle has been shifted.
Bicycles are often provided with display devices for displaying various types of data such as bicycle speed, distance traveled, the shift position of the change gear devices, and other such data. The display device usually presents the information in a digital format. However, with a conventional digital display of shift position it is difficult to ascertain the current shift position out of the total number of gears available, and the decision as to whether the gear is on the top or low side is not intuitive. That is because the shift position is not presented in an easily identifiable graphic form, and there is no clear indication as to how many gears are in the change gear devices of the bicycle.